


A Unicorn

by Unicorn_Bread



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Citadel of Ricks, Fashionqueen, Unicorn Rick, memoryloss, selfharm, unicorn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:48:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23895586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicorn_Bread/pseuds/Unicorn_Bread
Summary: Unicorn Rick apparead in the Citadel. He can't remember why he ended up there anymore, but one day he got sucked in the "Coupon Morty" Crime.Why in the world would anyone kill so many ricks just to gather Coupons?
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Story about a Rick that actually want's to change, even if he don't know how yet. If you expect a normal Rick story, be prepared, I'm not a very good writer and this is basicly my first Story.
> 
> Have fun reading tho!
> 
> (Thanks to Ghast for Betareading and Betawriting)

Chapter 1 - A Unicorn in between Horses

It just had to be one of those god-damn days, didn't it.   
Why did he join the Citadel in the first place? He can't remember, but god-damn, it's not like he had any other place left to stay. This particular Rick - **UC-2322** \- had just discovered a murder. This Rick, like all other Ricks, hated being a Rick. However, he in particular wanted to change that. 

Nonetheless, seeing the innerworkings of his own kind upturned and all over the god-damn place, in just a little corner of the Citadel, gave him quite a punch to the stomach. All the nasty food he had eaten prior said "byebye", to put it gently. Shit. What made this scene even more grotesque were the 'FREE MORTY' coupons scattered about the victim's body. A 'normal' Rick wouldn't give this scene a second thought; there were so many Ricks of all different dimensions. One murder didn't really matter. Yet, he held his stomach when he heard the distant sirens of the Rick-police. Staying here in this Dark corner of the city would surely make him a suspect, so he took his chance and ran. 

On the way, UC-2322 emptied his flask labeled > _Emergencies_ < When he arrived at the door to his apartment, the man desperately searched his pockets for his keys. Wait. " _Fuck_ " was the only word that escaped his gritted teeth. He cursed again and threw himself against the front door, giving up and sliding against the old wood. How nice it would be to get high right now, he thought. " _Fuck_ " he swore again, before biting his lip. The old man buried his face into his knees. He tried breathing, to calm himself down, but his consciousness was slipping before him. The voices in his head blended themselves into his reality, drowning out his thoughts.

Your dimension is called " _Loser_ " A petty insult at best, but- You're just a _fucking_ Rick, get over it. We hate ourselves. It's just normal. Grow the fuck up. Heh... Die, you _piece of shit_. Nothing matters. 

" _Rick_?" In between the drowning storm he recognized another, softer voice. The warmth of a blanket greeted his shoulders. Reality came back to him as he turned his head up to see Morty. "You're still here?" the old man asked. Morty took a seat next to the white-haired man, holding a cup of tea in his right hand. Rick could smell the strong scent of blueberry-muffin. It was his favorite kind of tea. The boy waited for the older man to take the cup, knowing he wouldn't turn down his gift. "If my Rick finds out I left, we're both in trouble." he piped up. "Well, he won't be able to scream at me." Rick smiled. " _Thank you_ , Morty." UC-2322 remarked in return. The little boy smiled and drummed his fingers on his knees. It was a telltale sign of his content. "My Rick would _never_ say 'thank you', you know." The old man chuckled. "More like _any_ Rick." Morty nodded. "Thanks for not, uh, spilling the tea." UC-2322 couldn't hold back a soft smile by this bad pun. Then his lips were graced by the warm, tasteful water. "This is better than anything I've had all day." he mused. His mind slowly relaxed, and with it his shoulders. "I'd only turn you in if your Rick was an asshole. Well- much more of an asshole than he already is." The smaller one chuckled. "He isn't _that_ bad, you know?"The smaller boy replied. "Well, he's as bad as any Rick is." The taller man frowned, his mind returning to his house. He'd probably lost his keys while running, which meant that it wouldn't be too long until the cops arrived.

"Morty," he started gravely, "thank you for all of this, but, you should go inside now. Take the blanket and teacup with you." He handed him the items as he spoke. The boy recognized his fear and understood Uni was in trouble for something. He was always in trouble for something. With a nod, Morty left and closed the door behind him. Not much later, Rick could hear the sirens. He stood up and re assumed character. One Coprick left the car while the other stayed inside. Slowly he made his way towards the suspect. " _Well, well, well_. So we meet again, Unicorn P-rick." the Cop Rick asserted, while strolling through the buildings front door. "Y'know, if I were -uurp- If I were you, I'd've already been outta here." The Rick in the uniform tossed UC-2322 his house keys. "We already checked the place, 'n lucky for you, there were no fingerprints matchin' yours." Coprick said annoyed. "You already know I was at work." Cop Rick got a bit closer and checked his pockets, giving him a brief, less-invasive pat down. "Oh, I _wish_ you prick were the murderer, But- uurp- but we already checked." He sighed. "This is the fourth time in a row. You're clean. Free to go. 'Njoy it while it lasts." "W-wait, the _fourth_?" Unicorn Rick got a bit light-headed. "Yeah, some- uurp- crazy bitch out there killin' delivery Ricks. You pro'lly know what they deliver. That's why it's important we catch 'em as soon as possible."

Some son of a bitch was out there stealing all the Morty-Coupons. 

But for what reason?


	2. A Unicorn and a Pony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unicorn rick gets to know his Neighbors a little better.

UC-2322 looked down to his hands, it was time to use the key to get into his apartment and finally - _finally_ \- relax a bit. After opening the door he got inside his bedroom to change to something more comfortable. He found the best kind comfortable inside his … _Unicorn onesie_. His body felt ready to just collapse on the bed. He rolled around inside and let the day review happen.

In the morning He woke up very tired, got a bit too late to bed last night browsing the net for a new onesie since the current one seemed to have a hole in his chest. He arrived at his desktop job, got yelled at because he forgot to send the right document per email. Such mistakes costed him his job before, but it’s ‘just’ his third job now. That doesn’t mean tho that he isn’t trying his best!   
It’s just that there is something… there's always something he needs to remember. It's like the constant feeling on the tip of his tongue but he just can’t seem remember what it is. And that's making him so confused that he just forgets important stuff.  
  
That's also why his Neighbor just stood right there, in his bedroom, looking down on him. It took a moment for him to realize it and get back into the real world. When it finally hit him, all you could hear was a very loud screech. The old man standing in front of him, couldn’t help himself and smiled “ _So_ \- this is your ' _secret'_ ” He let out a soft chuckle. “Good to -uurp- Good to know. Maybe I’ll use that in the future”. Unicorn Rick blushed and took his blanket to cover himself with it, as if he was caught naked or masturbating. “WHAT ARE _YOU_ DOING IN MY APARTMENT” he screamed at him. The other Rick, who worn a mail uniform, lifted his hand and swung around the keys on his finger. “You forgot to close the door behind you, just wanted to give them -uurp- give them back. I didn’t noticed such a _surprise_ would await me” He threw him his keys on the bed and then left. 

Unicorn Rick tried to calm himself down. As embarrassed as he was, his brain realized, that his neighbor … was _a mailman_. The Uniform he wore was definitely from the post-office of Ricks.  
  
If Morty belonged to this Rick, it meant….  
  
The last thing he wanted for morty was to be alone. He stood up, changed his cloth and knocked very silent on his neighbors door. The Entrance opened and a very annoyed “What do _you_ want?” came out. “You’re… “ Uni swallowed, because the pictures flashed in front of his eyes again. “You’re a mail-rick, right?” . NeighborRick seemed very irritated. “That's -urrp- That’s none of your business” He wanted to close the door again, but UC-2322 kept it open. “You’re in danger! I saw mail-ricks killed today. Their body and insides were scattered all over the floor.” From afar inside the apartment you could hear a “WHAT?!” from morty. NeighborRick grunted annoyed. “Good job! Now he’s _worried_ about me - he won’t stop-” he couldn’t even finish his sentence as morty came walking to the front door, he tried to be silent but he was just so startled. “Rick?” the smaller boy looked up to the older man “See what you did?” he replied and pulled Uni into his apartment. Then he closed the door. NeighborRick walked into the living room and sat down onto the couch, getting out his flask to take a sip. Morty and Uni followed him. “It’s not a big deal M -uurp- Morty, ricks are dying left and right everyday. But dying here is like winning in a - in a lotto . it won’t happen to _me_.” The small boy got angry “Don’t compare winning in a lotto with dying! This is not funny!”  
He tried to calm morty down “I didn’t said it’s funny. Don’t be too loud, even with the installed sound-remover, they still can check for damped vibrations”. 

Uni knew that in this district Mortys weren’t allowed. But he wouldn’t be the one going around telling anyone. Especially because Morty was very nice to him. He treated him like a person. No one did that before.  
  
He wondered how Morty didn’t get caught yet by how often he comes out to say hi to Him. Sometimes they just talked a few words when Uni got home. He didn’t knew why Morty trusted him to keep his secret. Maybe he’s just lonely and needed a friend. 

“I’m just saying - can’t you like - _fake_ that you’re sick and not attend work?” Rick chuckled. “I think they would replace me in a blink if I don’t attend to work. I already knew about the deaths anyway. It’s not like they don’t inform me about that.” Morty’s color faded out of his face. He ran into his room and slammed the door very hard. NeighborRick sighed. He said “Leave.” and took another sip from his flask. Uni got angry at this. “Don’t you care about him? Don’t you care about yourself?” The other Rick chuckled. “What are you saying? Caring about myself? That’s Alien” - he sighed. “I _do_ care about him - that's why I have to continue doing my job - you don’t have to understand this”. Uni gritted his teeth. “Fine - then i’m gonna talk to him” . Rick was eye rolling and said “Seriously?” He looked at him and shook his head. “Whatever ,just don't stay too long” UC2322 Looked around and asked “Where is your kettle?” NeighborRick raised his eyebrow and pointed with his fingers into direction of the kitchen. Uni looked around and found everything to make Tea. Then he knocked softly on Mortys room. “NO” Morty whimpsed. “It’s me - _Uni_ ” He whispered. Soft footsteps came near and the door opened. The tall man entered his room and closed the door behind him. He could see Morty getting under his blanket. Next to him was a small night-desk where Uni put the teacup. It smelled really good like Caramel-apple pie. Morty lifted his head out of the blanket and smelled into the air. His eyes were red from crying. “is this my favorite?” he whispered. “Wasn’t hard to figure out - you had 5 packages of them” Uni smiled soft. He sat down at the opposite corner of Mortys bed. “Morty - He…” morty looked at Uni, and almost began to cry again. “Don’t...Don’t tell me - I _know_.” Uni felt guilty. He wanted to help. “I’m sorry. - He’s an ass.. but I think he really cares. And if he says he needs to go, he probably has good reasons” Morty sighed annoyed. “I wish he would just - talk to me. I don’t want to-” his voice became high pitched and he couldn’t finish his sentence because he started to cry again and packed himself under the blanket once more curling up. Uni couldn’t help it and patted that little human-blanket pile, which made Morty sob even more.  
  
Something about this was so familiar. He couldn’t pinpoint it. It was like it wasn’t the first time Uni did this.   
  
“I just - I don’t wanna lose another rick” He cried out under his blanket. _Of Course._ Of course Morty was terrified. Of course he got angry at this. Uni understood now. He patted the blanket top once more. After Morty cried himself out, he thanked Uni for his company.   
  
  
This night, Uni couldn’t sleep. Not because of the Free-morty-coupon- murder, nor because of what happened at his neighbor's house. He just felt so terrible. he felt like crying - and… dizzy and like throwing up. All he could see, was this bizarre picture of morty under his blanket fort crying. But - Not the room from the Morty next door. It was a Morty in a different room. Did he had a morty in his past? Fuck why couldn’t he remember _anything_ .  
  
The day he woke up at the citadel he lied in a corner in the Morty-district, covered in blood. His leg had a hole and he had a graze shot on his head, so he assumed he had a fight and fled. He didn’t had any portal gun on him, so he couldn’t have checked where he came from. A Police-Rick picked him up and brought him into a hospital. He got cleaned and healed up. Then they noticed he wasn’t registered in the citadel. A Doctor Rick said “Well if you can’t remember where you came from, then you can also just stay” and assigned him a new home and job the same day. “If you wanna know your Dimension number, you have to go and fill out a paper. Can just take up to 4 month to get an answer and checked in - but don’t worry about it too much. It’s highly unlikely up to impossible that they give you a new portal gun. Whatever happened, just don’t think about it. ”. 

But he couldn’t. He couldn’t _stop thinking_ about it. And He didn’t stopped looking for an answer. He’s gonna get a portal gun because he needs to know what happened in his dimension. He needs closure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellu! Thank you for reading!!! This is my first fan fiction, so it'll probably not be very good written, but hey, it's about the fun, and I'm having a great time writing <3 
> 
> I try to update this story every 1-2 Weeks.


	3. The past in the shame of the night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a Dreadful night and an even more Horrible morning Morty wants to Help Uni.

Chapter 3 - The past in the shame of the night

  
Rick woke up in this old familiar room. It was almost black. He couldn’t see much but he could feel that it was cold. _Way too cold_. He could see his own breath, but not hear it. Shiverened, he stood up to examine the room. On the wall were hanging lots of different drawings and prints of various inventions and people, connected by a red string. It felt very familiar like he could just say what these meant. But when he wanted to pinpoint it, he got a hard sting on the left side of his brain. It was almost unbearable. He needed to support himself on the wall to not fall over. When he stopped making sense of all of this, the ache stopped. 

He left the room when he started to hear a muffled heavy breathing. It came from the room next to him. He silently opened the door, just so he could take a peek inside. There was a person quietly whining under the blankets. It was pretty dark, even with the moon shining from outside into the window. With wary steps get got closer to the sobbing person. Sadly the floor plank just decided to betray him and let out a small Squeak-sound. The person lifted their blankets really fast, to reveal it was…   
  
“ _Morty?_ ” The pain hit him so hard that he fell down to the floor. He screamed in pain, but he felt like he had to fucking remember. “Remember, just fucking remember” he groaned in pain - but   
  


He couldn’t  
  
because he woke up by a hard _slap_ in his face. He looked down at his hands that shivered violently and then up to see neighbor Rick standing next to him - which made him almost scream again. “What the FUCK” The other man shouted at him. “You asshole just woke up the entire apartment - what in the ass must you dream about to continue screaming like that???” He took a break to breath in. ” _WAIT_ no don’t tell me - I DON'T CARE - just shut up and take this!” he threw him a pill in front of his blanket. “How did you even get into my apartment?” Uni asked. The other older man was already about to leave the room, when he stared back at him and rolled his eyes “You’re _really_ stupid, aren’t you? You didn’t made it hard for me to break in - there's no installations in your door - it's LITERALLY just your lock - Take this pill and you can sleep without disturbing your neighbors anymore” He got outside and let out an annoyed“ _unbelievable_ ” before he slammed the door. 

He literally felt like he was still in a dream and nothing of this has happened. What was he dreaming about? Neighbor Rick said he scream? It was probably not unusual for ricks to dream bad but… 

The white pill just lied there on his bed. His neighbor wouldn’t kill him, right? He breathed slowly and then just took the pill. It knocked him out immediately. 

When he woke up the Sun was shining through the window in his face. The sun wasn’t real but a simulation of the window that told him it was already really late. He rubbed his eyes and yawned. Then he realized. “FUCK” it was already past 10 and work started at 8:30 am. His whole body was suddenly so awake he almost fell out of the bed. 

Well it wasn’t a good start in the day… or a good end. He came home during noon - and lost his job - again. “This is so _annoying_ \- “ He said in anger. That wasn’t the only bad thing. It looked like he got an unlucky streak. “I mean - This is proof right? The universe _does_ hate me” He said to himself, while searching his keys in his pockets. “yeah of course - _ugh_ ” now he was really pissed off. He forgot his keys INSIDE his house. In anger he just threw himself against the door - but without any success. Instead now his shoulder hurted and he sat himself down in front of his door in defeat. He relaxed his whole body and closed his eyes. //It’s whatever anyway… I’m never gonna remember it - and this life here is just awful// he thought before the bad voices took over. 

“You’re not worth it”

“Just kill yourself already”

“Do you even open your mail?”

Wait - This were not the bad voices, was it? He looked up to see his neighbor standing in front of him with letters in his hand. “I don’t want to bring you your mail _every_ time - So would you be so ‘ _kind_ ’” He grinded his own teeth “To ‘ _please_ ’ empty your mailbox.” What was wrong with him? “I can’t do this shit - god - Go get your fucking mail or I’m going to kick your ass” Now the neighbors door opened and morty’s angered eyes looked outside. “Listen - Ugh - I don’t know what you're going through and less do I care about it.” Now he came down to Uni to whisper in his ear “But I won’t hear the end of it from morty so” he sighed. “What’s going on?” When Rick sat down next to Uni, Morty pulled his head inside the door again and closed it behind him. “I Mean - Ok” Uni took a deep breath. “I had a nightmare as you seem to know - I’m sorry I screamed so loud - i didn’t noticed. I promise this will not happen again” Rick chuckled “oh trust me - I WON’T let this happen again - Morty almost didn’t got back to sleep after that” Uni felt guilty and rubbed the back of his head “Whoops” he said. “Whoops indeed - So what's the story here? Why are you sitting in front of your apartment?” He took his flask out and took a sip from it. “Stood up to late, lost my job again, closed myself out from my apartment. The keys are inside - probably…” Rick rolled with his eyes. “That’s all?” Uni was visibly hurt. He was right tho - The real reason was more than that besides that he felt like a total loser. “Move” His neighbor ordered.. Uni moved to the side to witness how easy it actually was to open his door without his own keys. In less than 3 seconds his lock was cracked. He was creeped out by how easily someone could get to his belongings. It’s also the third time His neighbor got inside his house for the last 2 days. “Thank you, rick” He said, still a bit bummed out. As he wanted to move inside, his neighbor just walked in first and closed the door behind him. “EXCUSE ME?” he screamed now.   
  
A muffled “hold on a second” came from the other side. Uni could hear some ‘Clicks’ and then the door opened again. “Your home is now safe from intruders. Just me and You can walk through this door, everything else will be pulverized” Uni’s eyebrow frowned. “Uhm - Why did you give yourself allowance?” Neighbor Rick thought about this for a second “You’re right” then he got inside again to craft around the door for a few seconds. “Besides what I tell him, Morty has his own mind. I added him to the list so he doesn’t accidentally die” - Uni wanted to speak up for himself, this was still his home and not a house party for his neighbor, but before he could, Rick said “you’re welcome" and left the apartment. Uni was visibly exhausted from all of this, so instead of running after him he just got to bed. He felt really tired and couldn’t fight his eyes anymore, so he just dropped them to worry later about this situation. 

He got woken up by a soft knock on the door. The old man rubbed his eyes - His clock showed it was almost evening. Uni stood up slowly to open his door. When he looked outside Morty was already at his way back, until he heard the door open. “Oh -” He could see he was a little nervous. “Hey Morty, whats up?” The young boy held something behind his back. He struggled to answer, but then took a deep breath. He showed him the letter he had in his hands and said “Rick told me what happened - so I thought” of course Rick would tell his morty what happened. “I- I thought - “ he stuttered. “Uhhhh… “ Uni wanted to grab the envelope but Morty took a step back “I- I’m not so sure anymore haha...ha” Uni raised the eyebrow. “What’s inside the envelope?” Morty coughed. “ALRIGHT” he almost screamed and chuckled awkwardly. “Please don’t tell rick - _Promise_ me” Uni didn’t even knew what was going on. The small boy now gave him the envelope “Please promise it to me”.    
Uni Scrutinized Morty and the letter he was holding. “I promise”. The older man said and opened the envelope - On there was a Time with a street name on it, at the end of the letter stood ‘ _New job maybe_?’ In rainbow colors. “Uhhhh - ok” When he looked up Morty wasn’t there anymore. He probably went inside. 

“19:30 - Western side Tradent-street, Third district” Uni was a bit worried if he should show up there. What does morty think he, a rick outcast, should do as a job? He took a deep breath “I mean how bad can it be?” He whispered to himself, before he got inside to get dressed. He didn’t even knew what he should wear to wherever he was going, so he just went in the usual. It was almost about time anyway. 

Uni went outside and this time actually had his keys with him, he also saw his neighbor just leaving the main entrance of the apartment complex. Maybe goes for a drink. Uni thought that Neighbor Rick should spend some time with morty instead of whatever he’s going to do now. The boy was clearly alone all the time. But this worry was for another time.

The closer he got to the location he was supposed to go, the more shady everything looked. It felt like Ricks seemed to avoid this place because he saw less and less of them around here. “Where the _fuck_ did morty send me?” He complained and read the letter again - just to check he was not mistaken to be in the right district. He never was here before and he clearly was lost. Normally you could just ask any rick but - there's no one around. Creepy.   
  
H e felt watched by someone. But when he turned around he couldn’t see anyone. He just kept walking but felt more paranoid by each step. Suddenly he heard a Voice right behind him. 

  
  
“ _Hey sweety_ \- “ 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading again!  
> I didn't knew where to cut off the chapter - so I now have already a lot for Chapter 4 - so it could be that Chapter 4 is gonna be posted earlier then in a week or two. 
> 
> See ya guys <3


	4. A black cat in the darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Chapter about cute kittens and Terrifying knowledge.
> 
> Will he be a friend or an enemy?

Uni jumped and turned around almost falling back. "You seem fun" The other person said. He scrutinized the figure from top to button. It seemed to be a _really_ weird rick. He wore cloth that were almost non-fitting to the temperature and on top of that he was really strangely dressed, but what is strange in a Rick sense? Uni looked around but there was not another single soul to ask for the way - so he encouraged himself to ask the strange rick for the way - and he answered “ _oh, my_ \- are you new?” Uni raised one side of his eyebrow. “ _Yes...?_ ” he answered The other Rick started laughing. “Oh - I’m happy we get to see new faces around here - Follow me” He took Unis hand and pulled him into a small alley. Uni resisted first but then sighed and gave in. He couldn't really fight against the anxiety that builded up in his body, even if he would like to just leave right now. On top of that he couldn’t imagine Morty would send him somewhere unsave - 

Wait. How does morty even know about this place?? It was so creepy and dark and all the curtains of the windows were closed. 

He could see there was a big neon sign that spelled “Empty Savor” - but the ‘P’ seemed to be broken and it just read “emty savor” in the dark. It had a few stairs going down to some sort of basement. Some Ricks stood in front of it in salacious outfits, smoking and talking to each other. They greeted the Rick that was dragging Uni behind him. “Hey Lime - What did you brought there?” They all seemed to talk with a very suggestive voice. God where did Uni ended up. Lime smiled wide “looks like we have a new visitor - someone send him our way and I don’t think it’s without reason” One of the 3 Ricks chuckled “Do you think Red’s morty sended him?” One of them replied with a clear “of course he did. Say, _newcomer_ \- do you got a letter - some sort of _hm_.. let’s call it invite?” He was confused. It was not really an invite but he showed the little paper morty gave him to the other ricks and they nodded “Yes - he did” they chuckled. Uni coughed slightly. “Excuse me, but can you tell me where I am?” one of the Ricks stepped in front of him opening his beautiful detailed fan. “Well - I guess it's better to _show you_ isn’t it”

He followed this one rick down into the basement - But it was anything else then a regular basement. It looked like a big club with many different colored lights pointing all to a stage. Some Ricks were dressed up In high fashioned outfits in vary colors of any kind. _Some with less clothes than others_. They were performing on the said stage, while some regular Ricks were sitting in front of it on chairs, enjoying the show. But the Rick that dragged Uni with him didn’t stopped walking, and it looked like they were going into some kind of backstage. Some other Ricks were there, sitting on their vanities, making themselves ready. They didn’t even looked at him because they were focused on their hair and some on their makeup. 

“So - is this some sort of crossdressing event?” Uni asked trying to smile.  
The other Rick chuckled. “Follow me” He said with a very dreamy and excited voice - also just ignoring his question. They now went into another room behind the backstage. It was huge - like REALLY huge. A room filled with very impressive kind of clothes. Dresses, Jeans, Skirts, high heels, shorts, ties, bathrobes, gloves, suits. It was endless. The other Rick encouraged Uni to “Look around”. At First a bit reserved, he walked through the arrays. He never saw such nice clothes. His heart skipped a beat when he saw the Onesie-section. The other Rick walked to him “Oh you’re interested in the onesies - Does that mean you’re a cuddly rick?” His voiced tended to be suggestiv again but Uni ignored that for now. “You can try anything on, really - Just go nuts - No one is going to watch you in here anyway” He chuckled. Uni snapped back from the excitement for now. “But _no_ , hold on - Why am I here - I was told I could get a new job?” Rick smiled. “Of course - Just choose an outfit” He winked at Uni. "Even a onesie?" . The other man nodded. "Oh - and call me T" Uni was confused. "Just T?" He nodded again. Then he left Uni alone in this big coordinated room of endless wonders of fashion. 

Uni looked at the onesie he was currently holding and checked one more time that no one was looking. Then he smiled very brightly. It was a Cat-onesie, super soft and very detailed. There were even whiskers on it! He couldn't believe to find some high quality onesies in this weird place. Ricks don't usually wear any different things around in the Citadel. 'Just the usual' or whatever they got from their dimension. Like Miami Rick and Morty. 

He swooped his body into the onesie enjoying every bit of it. He could feel the softness stroking his skin - it was perfect. Uni realized that he has to go out into the other room again but...,he didn't wanted to get laughed at again. Would the money he would get worth it? Hm. He remembered why he was doing it - which was funny to him because he forgets stuff so often. There's one thing he wanted to know more than anything and that's his past - and what happened to his ...morty. If money brings him this goal then this job might be perfect. He didn't even knew how much he'll get for this but after seeing all these cloth, probably a lot. He took a deep breath and calmed down.Now he could move his legs again. 

  
Now In determination - he walked out into the backstage room and was greeted by T with a suggestive whistle. "It fits you very well” His eyes wandered down and up again. “ _Now_. follow me" T grabbed his hand again very soft and dragged him Into another room. It was also next to the backstage but it wasn't the main room. It was a big one with a large white wall, which seemed interchangeable. It had many Cameras and props, lights and cables and also a backroom. Four Different Ricks were already working hard, one posing, One directing ,One for the props and lights and one shooting the photos. The Rick posing was In a Bikini while the background seemed magicly to change. Now he saw the wonder in action, because a 3D scene was printed onto this reality. The model seemed to stand in an ocean, looking up into a sun, holding a Waterball. He made some poses and then it changed to a different scene. After 3 to 4 more the Model-rick got out of character ..or in? and his view darkened. He glanced at Uni in the cat onesie and then left.

"Now it's your turn -” T said with almost sparkles in his eyes. He seemed a bit too excited for this. With shaky legs, Uni slowly made his way in front of the White wall - One Rick was adjusting the lighting for him. The DirectorRick Looked at him for a while. Uni felt a bit anxious and didn’t knew what to do. He almost spoke up before the DirectorRick snapped with his fingers and exhaled an “AHA” out of his mouth. He walked into a room very fast and came back with a Cat-toy and a spray bottle - which he used to spray Unis whole onesie with. Uni could hear tiny angels from somewhere and then witnesses little kitties walking out of the backroom on their wobbly feet. They ran straight to Uni and - some of them climbed him. Uni couldn’t believe it, _they even had kittens!_ \- they were really adorable! Sadly the Onesie wasn't thick enough to protect him from the little angels claws. The Photography Rick started his work. Uni grabbed one cat that threatened to fall down and hold it in front of his Face - It meowed and licked his nose before it jumped off on his head. He tried to balance himself so that the kitten didn’t fell down again. The Director asked Uni to sit on the floor and use the Cat-toy - which he gladly did - He had the time of his life. It was fun to just sit there and play with them, at first it was hard to blend out the camera and the bright light but it felt like this is the right place for him to be. He didn’t felt like he deserved it but - He enjoyed it. 

That was Until - He accidentally lied on a cat when he tried to lie on his back - the cat was save after he got back up but through the High Pitched kitten scream he got a flashback.

A picture of a small grave came up in his head.  
  
“ **WHY DID YOU KILLED HER**?” He heard a voice scream - It was a morty. His morty?

His face turned pale - The room felt like it was getting smaller and smaller and his chest started to hurt - not physical - it felt more like emotional pain. It suddenly got really hot and he started to hyperventilate - he could hear ricks yell something before everything turned black. 

He woke up again standing in an endless blackness. Wherever he looked, it was just infinite nothing. He walked around and it felt like he was walking on water, which was black too. He could see his own hands. There were whispers - it came from one direction which he started walking to and then he saw a - a Rick? The other man was sitting on the black water whispering to himself. The Closer Uni came, the more he could understand what he was saying “It wasn’t _my_ fault - I tried _everything_ I could - This is _not my fault_ ”

Uni put a hand on the ricks shoulder - but it hurt - it … burned. “What is not your fault?” Uni asked him. The Rick seemed too far away and continued whispering. That was until he could feel another presence. He looked around to see - Morty and that was also the moment when the harsh sting appeared again but he tried to get a hold of the pain and looked at him. He looked like a normal morty just with bruises and - cuts covering his whole arms. The morty opened his mouth to say something but Uni could just hear a high pitched buzzing. The world around him seemed to start Shaking and debris of dark stone came from above. Light shined from the holes that it made and it got so bright that everything seemed to disappear - he reached out to grab morty

but before he could - 

He woke up.

Reality came to him and he started crying. He couldn't hold it back - besides that Five different Ricks, of which 3 he never saw before, stood around him. He was in an unfamiliar place in a Bed. “Finally - We thought we lost you there for a moment” T said. “I’m sorry if this was too overwhelming for you! I didn’t noticed you had this much anxiety because of it!” Uni shook his head - “It’s not that - don’t worry” T Sighed. Two other Ricks entered the room - one had colored his lower case of his hair bordeaux and the other … oh.

“What are YOU doing here?” His neighbor seemed to be here as well. Uni shook his shoulders. “Did MORTY did this?”He shouted and got close to Unis bed looking him dead in the eyes. Uni shook his head - He promised Morty not to tell his Rick. “I knew it” he said angry “I said NO! He didn't do anthing” Uni tried to defend but - “save it - It’s always him - GOD” The second Rick put a hand on his shoulder "Red - please" with these words he calmed himself. “Fine” he said and let out a long sigh. The bordeaux hair colored rick clapped with his hands twice and suddenly every rick seemed to leave the small room he was in. He could now see that he was still at the “club” or whatever it was - just in another room again. 

“ _Hello Uni_. I heard some things about you.” Uni swallowed. “Where do you got my name from?” The other man chuckled "I know all about you UC-2322 - maybe even more than you prefer - lost 3 Jobs, got here 6 months ago - Keeps forgetting stuff" Uni felt uneasy "and most importantly

Forgot his past and how it seems “ He took a moment “ _His Morty too_ ”

  
Unis Eyes widened in Terror.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helluuu!!!
> 
> Yes - It is I - Bread.  
> Thank you for reading - it makes me really happy. It took me a while to get over this one part in this chapter but now I'm hyped to write the next chapter!  
> I Hope you enjoyed it and keep on enjoying it :>
> 
> Next chapter will come again in 1-2 weeks !  
> See you! (well I don't but you know what I mean)


	5. A sad wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You could see into the wolfs mouth, blood on his teeth. Are you scared of him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long break, I took some time to refill mentally and physicly. But I'm back again. I really want to write to the end because I already have it layed out and I think its nice and hhhaaahhh. Thank you for still reading <3

“let me out!” Morty yelled from the prison bars while shaking on them. Some other Mortys huddled in a corner whining. They already gave up the hope to get out of here. _They gave up that their ricks will save them_. He didn’t.

A Morty came up, he seemed taller and more grown up then all the other Mortys. It was the one that he got captured by. “Still having hope? You know we hit him pretty bad, wherever he is, he should be dead. You don't make any sense”. “You piece of shit _know_ Mortys aren’t logical” He showed his teeth in anger. The taller boy grabbed his arm by force and hold it up through the prison bars. “Explain to me why do you still have hope when he did this to you?” He was talking about all the Cuts on Mortys arm. He ripped his arm to himself again and rubbed his wrist. “That’s none of your business” - The older version rolled with his eyes. The smaller Morty took a step back and looked at all the Mortys and then outside to all the other prisons. 

Living in this cell for 6 month was a hard time. _Some_ Rick would come by and save him right? If it wasn’t his own because he was.. maybe dead , some Rick would come by and save their morty at least, right? 

  
….

_**right?** _

Sometimes it was hard to withdraw these thoughts. There was one Rick that found his morty but he was shot before he could even get to him. That was the Hope and Fear Morty hold on to. That Brought him through these 6 month. But it’s been a while since even someone attempted to break in or out. Maybe he should try his luck since They don’t really seem to do any Mortys any harm. 

The grown up Morty was still standing there looking at him. “ _You're Pathetic,_ you know that, right? Didn’t you learned anything from the other Mortys?” Morty let out a laugh “Besides that they want back to their ricks as well? What do you even want with all these Mortys?” The tall one shrug with his shoulders “Absolutely nothing” Morty gave him a confused look “So you just gonna throw us _away_ after you successfully killed all ricks?” The tall one sighed annoyed. “You still don’t get it - I’m freeing you from them. When I’m done, I’m letting you all free, go to do whatever. I’m simply killing a parasite. But it seems like nearly all Mortys have _Stockholm syndrome_. I’m gonna prove to you that you’re free and happy without any Rick” He smiled confident. “You know that this doesn’t gonna happen, right? Some Mortys are in here for longer than a year and they still cry for their Rick to free them” - “They will see it - trust me - I mean look at the guards, they got it too. All Ricks need to die first” Morty went silent. “Does this mean… you killed your own Rick?” The grown mans sight went dark and he smiled “Not yet -” The other morty behind prison bars shook his head. “I can’t believe you - I’m sorry whatever your Rick did to you, but not all ricks are -” He got interrupted by the speakers saying “Chaim - Operation ‘B44’ Is starting soon - please come to the Control room”. He smiled at the other morty. “You’ll see - Many Mortys didn’t realize it yet but i'm saving them - and I’ll save you too” He turned around and started walking away when he stopped because an idea hit him. He got back with a small device that scanned the other Morty and looked at it with an evil smile “I’m gonna think of something for you UC-2322”

** ___________________________________________________________________ **

_ “Hello Uni. I heard some things about you.” Uni swallowed. “Where do you got my name from?” The other man chuckled "I know all about you UC-2322 - maybe even more than you prefer - lost 3 Jobs, got here 6 months ago - Keeps forgetting stuff" Uni felt uneasy "and most importantly _

_ Forgot his past and how it seems “ He took a moment “His Morty too” _

With these words Uni Could feel the sudden rush in his body, it seemed like his body started to move on his own - He got up, tacking the other Rick to the wall. “ _ What do you know _ ?” Uni growled. The other Rick didn’t even seem to flinch, instead he started grabbing Unis shoulders. “I wouldn’t do this if I were you - well” Uni got swept off his feet and lied on the floor in less then a second. “Maybe I would’ve in the past”. A wave of pain hit Uni when he Hit the ground hard. The standing man's voice got darker “How are you supposed to save your morty if you’re so hot headed and  _ weak _ ?” Uni wanted to get up again fighting the pain - It’s not the worst he felt. The other man grabbed Uni from the ground to give him another punsh but before he could T rushed in. “What’s going on in here?” He asked raising his eyebrow. “ _Nothing_ ” The other rick said and let Uni drop. He adjusted his cloth and then left the room.

“Are you alright?” T Helped Uni up. “Sorry about that” He sighed “Our boss can sometimes be ...” He was struggling to find the right words. Uni raised an eyebrow “It's fine... That’s your boss?” He sighed heavily - “I’m gonna go home, it was obvious that I won’t get a job here - And I’m sure your boss hates me after beating my ass” He looked down sighing. Another voice raised. “It’s more like a ritual by now”. His neighbors was leaning on the door frame. “I Think the person who _doesn’t_ get beaten up his ass on their first day doesn’t belong here” T Chuckled. “What?” Uni asked. T patted Uni on the head “We all got our ass kicked - It’s his way to say ‘You belong here’ - It’s weird but you will get used to it” Uni frowned. That sounds more abusive then nice - He will just try to not get into a fight with him again. After all - He knows something about his Morty and he needed to know. So he would just play it nice and safe.

  
“I’m gonna take him home” His neighbor said with a grumpy voice. “But I just started to have fun with him -” T said needy. The other rick flinched annoyed. Uni slowly got up. “Don’t get too scared by him” His neighbor said to him. “Aw - why would he get scared by Me, Red? Don’t you think I’m _lovely_?” He faced towards Red and made a Cute pose. His neighbor just put his hands into his trousers and sighed “ _no_ ” very cold. T jokingly broke out in tears. “Come one redddddd- Don’t be like that” T seemed defeated but before he could walk out of the room Red said “fine” and pat him on his head. “can you _leave_ now please?” Uni thought that his neighbor seemed to have a sweet spot under this rough dry crust of him. 

T nodded his head and left with a bright smile.

“I assume you saw enough for today - wanna go for a drink?” Red said while looking away outside the window. Uni was surprised - He thought he was a normal rick who doesn’t care about anyone else - but it looked like there's more. “Sure” he answered. They left the club that seemed to be almost empty - looked like they were closing soon. It was really dark outside and the streets seem to be a bit more fully then when he arrived.    
  
Street lights filled the emptiness, groups of ricks walked in and out of shops. The place changed completely. It was like a caterpillar turned into a butterfly at midnight. 

Uni just followed his neighbor into some kind of bar called “get ricked”. Nearly all shops in the Citadel had a name Rick related. When they opened the door Red was greeted nicely from the bartender. He had black hair and was completely in a black suit with a white t-shirt under it. Some more shady ricks were sitting on desks far away from the bar where Uni and his neighbor sat down. 2 seats next to them was a Rick that just looked sad into his drink. “How are ya red - How's Blue?” Red sighed loud - The bartender took a glass and made a cocktail with various drinks to put it in front of him. “ _You know_ how he is - a pain in the ass - he dragged along this new fella” as he pointed to Uni. The barkeeper waved at him friendly “What will it be?” Uni was a bit confused. The only alcohol he drank was the one he got from work - they sometimes gifted them away for a hard day or when they got fired - and that's not that seldom with Him. His neighbor inspected him “One Morty for him please” he was shocked - “W-What?” Uni was in shock “ _Calm down_ \- it’s the name of the cocktail”. Uni sighed. “You named a cocktail morty? Isn’t that kind of -” The bartender spoke up “Ironic? That's exactly why”. “So what's up with the name - Uni?. I heard it when you were talking to - Blue” His neighbor asked him looking him intense in the eyes. “Blue?” he asked his neighbor but he just let out another sigh “caramel apple pie ” - then it clicked for Uni. OF COURSE! His morty was a secret. What he didn’t understood yet was  _ why. _

“The police started calling me this after they got my Dimension number - UC2322. They thought its funny and hurtful to make UC to UniCorn” His neighbor chuckled - “Little did they know you are _actually_ a Unicorn” Uni remembered that His neighbor caught him in his onesie and blushed a little. “Don’t worry - I’m not judging you - I mean you’re officially a worker at ‘Empty Savor’ I guess“. Uni was wondering “Don’t I need a contract or something?” - red chuckled. “You’ll get it - Pinky knows  _ Everything - _ you should get your contract in your mailbox soon - Which you hopefully will empty because _I won’t do this anymore_ ” He faced him with mad eyes. Uni was wondering “Pinky?” 

“Our boss - The one you get your ass kicked by” Unis mouth formed an Oh. "I eh - I kinda started it" Uni admitted. Red raised his eyebrow. "I wouldn't have expected that from _you -_ I mean I did the same but he also pushed it very hard" Uni chuckled, he would like to say 'Same' but He didn't felt ready yet to tell him what happened. "So am I allowed to call you Red then?" His neighbor pivoted his glass and eyed him then. "I'll think about it"   
  
The bartender got around and gave Uni a sparkly colorful drink with a straw - he took a sip - and to his surprise it tasted really good. A soft sweet sparkly beverage - not like the stuff he has in his emergency flask. He would swap these both this instant.

“What’s the story with these names? Lime, T and Red?” His neighbors laughed again - even the bartender couldn’t hold back a smile. “I’m not surprised that you don’t get it - It shall remain a secret until you find out” He took another sip and smiled. “Now it’s my time to ask - What did you talk about with Blue when you were alone?”  _ Oh - so he DID care about his morty. _ Uni remembered that the walls had ears and he shouldn’t mention morty even remotely. “Blue told me about his past and his loss - and how he wished you would open up to him more”. Red looked inside his glass with a sad smile. “If blue lost someone - does that mean you-” His neighbor quickly put a hand over Unis mouth. “ _Don’t_ ” Red was concerned he would say too much and he didn’t wanted to talk about it anyway. 

2 seats next to them, the Rick began to laugh. He eyed both of them. “ _Red_ was it?” He took another sip. They both could smell the strong scent of alcohol with each word that came out of his mouth. He was clearly drunk to the brink. “Oh yeah! You’re the prick that got  _ ADOPTED _ by a  _ Morty _ "He chuckled and hold his stomach" and afterwards he ran away!! How pathetic” He Continued laughing and swung his fists in amusement on the table. Red tried to ignore these silly accusations that weren’t even insults. “We’re superior to Mortys, and yet -” he played with his glass” Your Previous morty - Did he left you? Did he die? Must’ve been a dumb accident or- “ He couldn’t finish. He couldn't even blink before a fist hit his face so hard he flew backwards from his seat. Uni could see both of them on the ground, red beating him to dust, punch after punch. It all went so quick, that there already formed a blood puddle under the Rick. Red clearly didn’t hold back. The bartender gave a look over the counter and raised his voice “Red!”, but he couldn’t hear anything anymore. If he continues he will punch him to death. The bartender quickly jumped over the counter to hold Red back on his arms while Red almost gave him a hit by fighting back, but the bartenders grip was solid. Uni could see his neighbors Face, angry eyes, baring his teeth like an animal. Uni feared that he almost could’ve done the same thing to this Rick as what happened when he first encountered the Morty-coupon ricks. Splattered over the ground. He was like a wolf who only saw _red_. 

It was as incredible to his speed as it was fearsome. The rick on the ground didn’t moved anymore - but he exhaled in pain.  The bartender loosened the grip of red and pulled him into a backroom. Uni didn’t know if he should call an ambulance or if he should follow them. He couldn't decide because the bartender already grabbed him and pulled him into the other room too.

“You’re such an Idiot red! Can you think of Blue for a second? What’s he gonna think when you don’t come home, huh?” His neighbor didn’t answered, he just looked at him angry. “I know, I know red, just don’t let this happen again.” He opened a backdoor that led to an deserted Alley “You owe me” - Red didn't moved until the bartender screamed " _GO_ \- I take care of this mess". They both moved out into the silent dark night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter took me so long oh boi oh boi. Glad I'm done with it now tho <3  
> Thank you so much for reading


End file.
